greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jupiter Federation
The '''Federation of Jupiter '''is the official government of the gas giant Jupiter that tends to hold a communistic government mirroring the Soviet Union's. A former colony of Earth, a workers' revolt eventually occurred, leading into the formation of the Federation while in favor of a classless, totalitarian state that could easily oppose the Union of Earth. Much is unknown towards the multiverse other than its self-declared neutrality towards foreign powers like the Axis of Empires and the Alliance of Nations. It is also said that they seceded from the UOE during the Unification War when the communists seized power. As for its relations with the Union, it remains fairly hostile, but does not appear to the technology powerful enough to take on the Union's military, as it is stuck with the same military equipment as those used during the Russian Revolution of 1917 and the First World War. While capable of launching their own orbital satelittes, they are still declared an "underdeveloped civilization" by the foreign powers and it remains helpless against space pirates. It joined the Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations after that History Politics The Jupiter Federation is a totalitarian dictatorship ruled under the might of a Communist political party in the form of a bureaucratic oligarchy. A ruthless, merciless power in the Solar System, they adopted Spartan-based training to construct an efficient fighting force and spread Marxist dogma throughout its territories, including the moon of Europa. Its capital city is located at New Leningrad, a floating fortress within the clouds of Jupiter's surface. Although its technology tends to be archaic in appearance, it is nevertheless an advanced civilization that uses electricity as a weapon, especially when it uses its deadly Tesla-class Worldships to bring down a devastating attack upon enemy forces. Class hierarchy is banned and thus, due to this, individualism is replaced with fanatical collectivism, anti-capitalist rhetoric, nationalist extremism, and blind obedience to the Communist regime. In case of any attempt of rebellion, members of the secret police are sent out to hunt down any so-called "counter-revolutionaries" who stand in the way. Much is unknown about the rest of its political structure. Culture Although little is known of its culture, the Jupiter Federation may in fact be a direct descendant of the former Soviet Union, due to its Marxist fanaticism, Pro-communist dogma, proletarian nationalism, and Anti-religious sentiment. Vodka is usually a favorite drink for every Jupiterman. Science and Technology While appearing to be a striking resemblance of the Soviet Red Army, the Jupiter Federation appears to be a highly advanced nation with very powerful weaponry. Primarily fueled by plasma charges and electricity, the Federation uses deadly weapons such as the Tesla-clsdd Warship and the Stalin-class Mobile Artillery in order to create a terrifying display of Jupiterian might and power in the Solar System. Most of their technology rely on the electric resources of Jupiter's powerful atmosphere in order to fuel their weapons as well as use them as a major power source. They recently discovered red matter, which in theory can help create worm holes or black holes. List of Worlds under it's control List of Species within the Jupiter FederationCategory:FactionsCategory:Neutral Category:Communist StatesCategory:United Communist Nations Category:Pact